A Dragon is a Human
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: A long time ago a mage tested his magic on a freshly hatched dragon turning her into a human. After a long rest she wakes up in present time world of Fiore. Natsu and his group find her bringing her back to the world. All they want is help her in any way. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's Characters
1. Finding Her Resting Place

Finding Her Resting Place

Lucy's POV

When I was young I heard a story about an elemental dragon hatchling that had been turned into a human, but too her great pain she was given the gift of living for a long time. She became a beautiful young girl still and with her looks she made her way through life using it for her own gain by the time she looked to be 16. Though it'd be in no one's mind that such a girl would really be a dragon with magical powers. Going through life as such only using people and never letting them get close to her for she'd have no one to spend her life with. She was always lost in her own world of loneliness. She grew too be on her own until 1 day she disappeared from the human plain. Some say she had locked herself away somewhere for she can sleep her days away. I think she simply went into hiding wanting to have a different type of life.

3rd person POV

Natsu and his team have been traveling back to Magnolia from yet another mission. When they come across a cave that they don't recognize.

"What's this? I don't recall this being here before?" the red haired beauty that has the power to re equip armor, named Erza Scarlet.

"You're not going to make us go inside are you, Erza," a blonde celestial wizard, by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, whispers.

A pink haired boy with a fire in his eyes, Natsu Dragneel, shouts, "Come now, Lucy we need too. Aren't you curious at all to see what's inside. I mean she is right. I don't think this was here before."

Another boy with navy hair who seems to have a horrid habit of stipping down to his skippers, Gray Fullbuster, as he is standing next too the pink haired boy shrugs his shoulders. A blue cat with white wings slowly making his way too Natsu's shoulder.

Lucy shouts, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

They start walking into the cave they hear slight humming the deepest corners of the cave.

"Is someone humming?" Lucy asks her comrades.

As they make their way deeper and deeper into the cave too a small pond area where a small water bend rolling through it. As they grow closer to the water the humming turns into singing leading to the team too see what they most desire.

What the teams sees is something that no one would be surprised by. Gray saw his teacher, classmate, and Juvia sitting down around a table as if they were all going to eat together they were just waiting for him. Erza saw all her childhood friends sitting by the bank wading their feet in the water they wave her over to them and Erza's 1st love of a blue haired boy with a tattoo around his eye, Jellal, patting a seat right next to him. Natsu sees Igneel and Lucy sitting next to each other by the bank looking like part of a happy family. Lucy sees her mother and Natsu talking to each other as if talking over something very secretive.

Everyone hears a peaceful voice of a young girl, "Is there something that you wish more than this image? Do you wish for the moment of now or this fake image? Ignore this spell that was created to keep those away. To keep those from awakening the human dragon from her sleep. From awakening a girl cursed by a selfish wizard."

They all slowly awaken from the spell and Natsu whispers, "Human Dragon… Why haven't I heard of this?"

Lucy looks over at Natsu, "It was a few hundred years ago around the dawn of guilds or even before then. A powerful wizard had found a dragon egg about to hatch without it's mother. The wizard wished to test to see how strong he was he tested a spell long since lost. He waited until the egg hatched until he tested the spell. Slowly the hatchling turned into a human baby girl. The wizard was proud of his magic and decided that he'd raise the girl as his own. Though he did not know that the mother dragon would look for her daughter destroying villages for years until the girl turned 16 years old she found her daughter with the human wizard. The mother dragon destroyed the village and killed all those who hid her child from her. It was soon that the daughter understood what the dragon was roaring. Soon the daughter went to her mother. It did not take long for the mother dragon to be haunted by a large amount wizards found them. They asked for the human dragon. The mother understood what her punishment might be so she separated her soul and sent shards all over Fiore."

Natsu looks at her shocked, "If that is true why hadn't I heard of that before? Why hadn't Igneel told the story too me?"

Lucy looks too the side, "It's cause it's something that dragons are partly ashamed of. They let 1 of theirs' be turned into a human and a strong mother dragon basically be destroyed. It's not something they are entirely proud of. They said she'd locked herself away somewhere or gone too a deep sleep hoping to be part of something greater."

"I guess that'd make sense too why the cave showed up out of nowhere."

When they make it to the middle of the cave they find a girl with black hair lying on a stone of Eitherion though around her seems to be many types of crystals holding all kinds of magic.

"Why is she surrounded by so many types of crystals and rocks?" Natsu asks.

Erza and Gray look at him then Lucy where she answers, "It's said that her mother was a source of all types of magic and her daughter had inherited most of the forms. Apparently she can use all types of magic though she always stuck too elemental and telepathy."

"How do we wake her?"

"That I do not know since it was believed to be legends I mean a dragon being turned into a human with magic."

Melinda's POV

I open my eyes hours after having a strange dream that a group of people have come into my cave, 1 of which was raised by a dragon.

I open my eyes as what seems to be droplets of water fall onto my face. I reach my hand up using it as a cup as I bring it to my mouth to soothe my parched throat I sigh in relief. Drawing attention to myself. For as I look up I take in the surprised and amazed looks.

I brush back my long black and white locks and wonder if Aquaris still had that long hair though ugly slicked back. Though mine looks a bit like the red haired girl standing in front of me except I wouldn't tie mine up like that. I look around them letting them soak in my green eyes that look much like a snakes or some would say dragon's. I sit up as I groan cracking my joints and such after my long sleep.

I find a rather annoying boy with pink hair in front of me as he asks, "So you're a dragon?"

I sadly look down at my clawed fingers as I shake my head and answer in everyone's thoughts, "I am neither dragon nor human."

"That voice," the blonde girl says, "you're the one that snapped us out of the illusions."

I nod my head, "Yes, I am. I am Melinda Dracon Longwei, daughter of the Mighty Mother Dragon. It is nice too meet you all. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza wizards of the Fairy Tail Guild."

Though as I speak my name I sense a celestial gateway open up too see Leo once more.

"Ahh… Leo, old friend, how long has it been?" I say as I walk over and pull the zodiac, Leo, into my arms.

"It's been far too long, Mel," he says as he pulls away.

"Wait… Loke, you know this girl?" Lucy asks him. I guess she has the right to since she is his master.

"Yes, I do. She had already done her introductions, but everyone who knows her simply calls her Mel especially us spirits of the Zodiac."

"Of the Zodiac…"

Slowly all the Zodiac are in front of me except for Pisces and Libra.

"Mel!"

I'm bombarded by hugs from 10 of the Zodiac.

I smile as I place my hands in front of me and sense the other 2 in the celestial world so I call them forth and I'm wrapped tightly by Pisces and hugged quickly by Libra.

"I'm sorry too call the 2 of your forth when you have a master, but I simply wished to see you. You 2 may go back if you wish and wait to be called forth by her."

"Of course though it's nice to see you again, old friend," Libra says as she disappears.

Leo… or Loke gives me a weird look as I shrug, "What? It is I who helped give you good homes or save you from horrid ones. Though Aries… Leo, I'm truly sorry that I did not hear your call for help. I'm sorry that Leo had to do such a thing too his contractor."

Lucy looks at me shocked, "how do you know that?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure maybe it's my telepathy or maybe I have an ability like Crux."

I'm looked at like I had grown 2 heads wonder if I can still do the transformations. I focus as hard as I can and all I feel is pain go through me.

"Damn," I mutter, "I must not be strong enough to do anything like that yet. Only simple spells though…. how was I able to call the zodiac like that?"

"It's because we had such a strong bond all those years ago. Mel, you are still a very strong girl human or dragon. It's just a matter of time until your path is decided."

I look up at Leo and smile at his goofy lion mane and stupid suit.

"Still Leo why the heck are you wearing that dumb outfit?"

"Well, would you prefer this one?" he says as he transforms into a green jacket, white pants, and what not.

"Oh my god Leo, you look even more like a dork. You know what keep the other clothes and hair it looks far better on you."

He does something I thought I'd never see Leo do in a thousand years he stuck his tongue out at me.

"You spent too much time with humans, Leo."

"Well I am hopelessly in love with this one," he answers as he pulls the blonde girl, Lucy, too him.

Leo didn't have a good hold on her for long since Natsu pulled her to him in a protective manner. I smile at how Lucy seems to blush at this action and the other 2 act as if they didn't see such a thing.

I still roll my eyes as I look at Lucy, "Do you know how to send him back when he's like this?"

She shakes her head, "If they are reluctant to leave then I'll leave them alone."

I smile, "You are one of the few celestial wizards that I've met that have ever said something like that. Your spirits really look up to you. They love you for your kindness never forget that."

She looks at me confused and I smile as all the spirits to go back to their world even Leo. Still I think Miss Lucy understands what I was saying.

I sigh as I try to walk only to fall too my knees short of breathe, "Shit. I need to eat."

I see the crystals and grab all that I can and start to eat them all. I hear they shout at me, but I ignore them and eat most of the crystals in the area.

I sigh as I stand back up on my own two feet, "I feel a lot better. I was wondering if you could take me with you if you wouldn't mind… Though I'd like it if you kept my identity a secret please."

They nod their heads though I can tell they all want to ask me so many questions well we can save those for when I have real food in my belly and not all this magic.


	2. Porlyusica

Porlyusica

Melinda's POV

I use my telepathy to read the group's minds too learn more about this world and I sigh when everything that I need too know has been covered.

"So Mel, what should we tell everyone who you are?"

I look at them realizing I had not thought of that. I think as I tap at my chin wondering what kind of backstory I can have for myself.

"I'm not sure. Let's just stick with you found me unconscious and I don't have an idea of who I am except my first name."

"Alright so we just call you Mel, then." Erza says out loud.

I simply nod my head as I start to feel tired. I yawn as I walk over to Gray tapping on his shoulder.

He looks over at me and I say, "One you don't' have any clothes on and two can you carry me on your back?"

He looks down and does a small freak out as he pulls clothing on he says to me, "Sure, I guess."

I sigh as I let him hike me up on his back. I lay my head on his back. We don't make it that far until I fall asleep.

3rd Person POV

As the young looking dragon falls asleep on Gray's back everyone is silent for what seems to be centuries.

"So are we really going to go along with what she had asked?" Lucy asks.

Erza looks at her as she then slips a look at their new companion, "This girl doesn't look like she can cause much harm to us. Let's just let her join us for now. She really does seem harmless even if she has the powers that it's said she has."

Natsu nods his head, "She seems too just be lost in a way. I don't think she knows what she wants to do with her life."

Gray shifts the sleeping girl on his back as he nods his head, "I think she's lost much like I was after my master sacrificed herself."

Everyone nods their heads as they enter Magnolia. They make it through the city until they are suddenly stopped by Juvia, a beauty with short blue hair, also known as the rain woman.

"Why is some girl on Gray's back?"

Gray simply shrugs as Lucy pulls Juvia over to her and explains the story too her.

Juvia looks at the seemly young girl on Gray's back, "Poor thing. Is there anything I can do to help you guys out?"

"Yeah, get her off my back."

Gray gets hit in the head by the girls not that it wasn't to be expected. Well except for Erza doing so was a bit of a surprise.

Melinda's POV

I wake up slightly as I feel Gray move. I sigh as I lift my head from his shoulders too see a girl with blue hair staring at me. I look at her and her name comes too me, but I keep silent.

"Juvia, will help you then."

"Juvia," I whisper, "is that you're name?"

I smile as I think of how outdated my clothing is luckily it's ripped up and tattered from how old they are.

As they walk into the guild with Juvia and Erza lending me a shoulder keeping me standing straight.

"Who is this young girl?" the dwarf looking man asks me.

Natsu answers for me, "This is Mel. We found her on our way back here from our last mission."

"I can't feel my legs…" I realize that I hadn't been moving them.

"What?"

"I can't feel my legs," I repeat. I start to freak out, "How can I not feel my legs. What's going on here. Why won't they move?"

The dwarf man looks at me, "Calm down. Take her to Porlyusica."

The name rings a bell in all the information I've learned and I realize she's probably one of the only other people too figure out who I am… What I am? Still if I want to use my legs again I cause I'll have to go along with it.

As we make our way to the forest to make it to Porlyusica's home. As we make our way close by it seems that she had already known that we'd be arriving soon. SHe seems to stare at me figuring out who I am.

"Now who's this?"

"Porlyusica, this is Mel we had found her on our way back and it seems that she has lost the use of her legs on the way here."

"If you had carried her here it's no surprise that she would lose of feeling."

"We had checked her reflexes too see if they were there, but it seems that there were none," the dwarf tells her.

"Well let me examine her if you'll leave so I can do so."

They nod as they set me down on a bed and leave the home.

She looks at me as she asks, "If you would let me remove your dress too look more closely at your legs."

"Why are you asking you don't seem the type?"

"It's my respect for you," she answers.

"Respect for me…?"

"Yes, for what happened to you by the hands of humans… by the hands of the first guilds."

I act calm but confused like any other person would act, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you, Melinda Dracon Longwei, daughter of the Mighty Mother Dragon."

I try to brush it off as she examines me, but then she finds what little scales I have left around my torso that I use for armor so luckily my dress covers up my collarbone so it covers my scales.

"Am I that easy to spot?"

"Not really can you morph those away?" she asks me.

"I'd rather not these are what's kept me alive for this long. It's rather easy to hide and much easier to protect myself from death."

She nods her head seeming to understand what i'm saying, "I can understand how humans are and how you'd like to protect yourself, but isn't it too much."

I give her a look as I state, "I thought once that I'd only need it if I was in a fight or something, but someone I thought was a friend attacked me after they found out who i was. I'm believed to be one of the most dangerous beings in this world. I might have been deeply loved, but there still was a lot more fear that covered such."

"You may believe that, but that was a long time ago that such had happened. Do you not think this world has not changed?"

"I know that it has, but what would people do if someone like me had arrived. I would be feared and nothing more."

"You could also be like a lot more like Natsu and his friends looked upon as something great."

"Even if I would be what would that give me. I'm not human and I'm not dragon. I'm something stuck in between… so I have nowhere I belong."

"I'm sure you'll find a place soon enough. Everyone has a place in the world sometimes it just takes a while for that too happen."

"So all you know it could be another several hundred years that something like that would happen."

"It maybe true, but we can also never know that we had made it too such a place until we've already lost everything that made it up."

I know what's she's talking about and what pain she had gone through too deal with such. I keep my mouth shut knowing there are a few types of magic that's kept secret from others. Something's about me is better kept quiet cause it can scare people. Sometimes things that I end up doing scares even me.

"Melinda, please calm down," Porlyusica says to me as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"How can I stay calm? I'm scared that the group that drove me into hiding still exists that I can at least sense."

"Well then keep yourself in check if you must, but Fairy Tail is a nice place for people much like yourself."

I nod my head as I look out the door to the direction that Fairy Tail's guild lies, "I know. I can sense it plus they have 2 or 3 dragon slayers."

She nods her head as she goes to speak again I shake my head and look towards her door, "It seems that they're coming back."

As they enter the home I sit up looking at them as I slightly smile. The guild master isn't with them so I don't care too much that my scales are showing.

Natsu seems fascinated by them, "You're scales are still showing. You have scales."

"Of course I do I had learned dragon slayer magic a long time ago. So of course I can summon up dragon scales since I am one… still in a way."

Natsu seems to understand what I'm saying but he still keeps quiet.

"You have 4 dragon slayers in your guild it must be nice. I wonder if I should meet them as me or as Mel."

"Gajeel I know he can keep a secret, maybe Wendy. Though I'll say let's leave Laxus out of this."

"I agree with that even if he's changed at all I don't really care. He still has a worst history at such things then Gajeel or Wendy. So I'd be okay too talk too those 2 for the moment."

They nod their head and I try to move my legs and they still don't move. I only sigh as I place my hand on top of my thighs and run them down too my knees.

"What will I do being like this? I'll be more useless than I was before."

"Is there anything else you can do for her?"

"I can give her something that can attach too her legs so she can use them it'll help her for a while but it'll only last maybe a year then she'll have to have faith."

I nod my head as I think of it as I look at the pair of black scaley looking shoes that seem like they will go all the way up to my thighs.

I smile as I look at everyone, "I should probably go get clothes shouldn't I."

They nod their heads and I slip the boots on with a lot of work.

"So what kind of clothing do you want?"

"Something…. different."


	3. Author's Comment- Read if You Will

Hey Everyone it's always dreaming. I want to post about how I'm sorry about not posting for awhile. I'm trying to get back into my stories, but I had a small break in my depression while I was working. I had quit the place I was working at because I was moving for school. I have some free time so i'll try to write up what i can. I can't make any promises of what I'll get back to and when though i want to try my writing is what makes me feel better. So give me a bit of time and I'll get what I can written up and posted. If anything leave comments of what you think of my work. Thank you and good night.


End file.
